The present application relates generally to a method and apparatus of attaching hand operated tools to a handle. More specifically, the present application relates to an improved device with an interchangeable attachable member, a coupler device and a handle.
It is known in the art that tool handles with detachable tool heads are preferred over conventional handled tools in order to minimize the amount of bulky tools which may be required for any particular job. As such, the worker is more efficient and productive due to the greater number of functional tool heads available without the unnecessary burden of transporting individual handled tools. However, in order to be effective, the tool heads must be easily and quickly attachable, as well as ergonomically efficient. Furthermore, the attachment mechanism must provide a secure and reliable connection between the handle and the tool head in order to ensure usability.
Existing connecting means provided between tool heads and tool handles generally include a cavity located on the handle for receiving an end of the tool head. This is generally accomplished with a slip connection providing frictional engagement or a spring-loaded detent mechanism. However, these types of connections do not lock the tool head in place and may result in inadvertent detachment of the tool head from the tool handle.
Other existing connecting means includes a cavity with a spring-loaded deactivation button or a chuck with a rotateable collar for opening and closing gripping jaws for gripping a tool shaft. However, such devices require manual release of the locking mechanism via the button or reverse rotation of the rotateable collar to attach and/or detach a tool head. As such, tool head insertion and ejection may be cumbersome and time consuming.